Innocent Seduction
by Ari-souls
Summary: Inuyasha likes Kagome but she's engaged to Naraku. What lenghts will Inuyasha go for love and in the end will he get what he truely desire? Yaoi/Shounen ai
1. Lust at first sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters or Shakespeare's work.

A/N This is not an Inu/Kag story if you don't like that then you can leave. Sorry if I made Inuyasha a little out of character or anyone else, I like the way I define them.

******************************************************************

Inuyasha struts down the hall not giving a damn that he's late for class. School was no place for a free spirit like his. To busy cursing he didn't see the head on collision with a girl, who was busy concentrating on balance her books to notice him. As if fate has destined it they collided in a heap of books and papers.

" Hey, watch where you're ...."

Stopping abruptly upon seeing the girl's perfect features, her chocolate brown eyes captivating and a luring her raven hair spun around her like a silken veil, and her lips, oh her lips, the color of sweet roses an irresistible factor. 

" I'm so sorry."

" No do be, here let me help."

Inuyasha gave her his best seductive smile he couldn't help but admire her awesome beauty as her face flush with embarrassment. 

" Mine name's Inuyasha, what's yours."

" Kagome , nice to meet you."

" Kagome....," loving the way her name rolled on his tongue, " You have such a wonderful name." giving her another dazzling smile.

" Uh ok.....see you later Inuyasha." making her way to her class leaving a daze and drooling Inuyasha behind.

" Hey.....hey.......HEY!"

Kikyo wave her hand in front of his face trying to get some reaction out of the mesmerized figure in front of her, but the only thing she got out of him was more drool and sighs. Suddenly Inuyasha grabs her shoulders, and spun her around to the direction that Kagome left in. 

" All I see is Kagome."

" Kagome.... just Kagome, no this can't be, she's much more then that. But soft! What light through window yonder breaks it is the east and Kagome is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief ."

" What... the.... HELL HAVE YOU BEEN SMOKING?"

She smack him over his head with her book attempting to knock some sense in to the love sick fool.

" I burn I pine I perish with love for Kagome is the only one for me."

Inuyasha revisal Kagome's feature's he have never felt this way before, well not sense he broke up with what's her name, but that doesn't matter because he sense that Kagome's different from the other girls he had dated. He could feel it, she's the one, his soul mate for all eternity.

" To bad she got a fiancée."

Those words brought reality crashing down on him turning him into a whimpering puppy right before Kikyo's eyes.

" What do you *whimper* mean."

" Well she's engaged to this guy...hmmm, what is his name again, oh Naraku! Yea, I've heard he's totally hot and loaded." 

She stopped after she saw Inuyasha grief- stricken face. Kikyo, best friend of Inuyasha, since, well since forever, was there for him through his persistent pursuit of love from from Aya to Yue the list was endless she's surprised that he hadn't given up on love yet. God knows how he is when "thinks" he's in love. 

" But I've heard that they don't really like each other." she added quickly. With that statement he leapt up in to the air in triumph

" Then again Kagome can't get out of the engagement unless Naraku calls it off," once again crushing his hopes.

" How do u know all of this?" He asked giving her his best death glare that had no affect on her what so ever. 

" Didn't you hear I'm Kagome's new friend." she said while studying her perfect nails.

" How did a bitch like you manage to be her friend," he muttered quietly. " I heard that," Kikyo grabbed him by the ears causing Inuyasha to yelp in pain. 

" I take it you don't want my help," finally letting go of his poor ear.

" Help with what?"

A few minutes later he still didn't understand what Kikyo was saying, and all he wanted to do was to go to Kagome and pronounce his undying love until she melt within his gaze and do the same. A dreamy smile appeared on his face as his thoughts filled with lovely images of Kagome and him in each other's embraces sharing a kiss that would make all his wishes come true.

" Are you even listening to me?" he voice dragged him out of his whimsy world.

" Yes."

" Then what did I just say?" she asked _hoping that he wouldn't get mad when he finds out that she'd lied about Kagome not being able to break things off with Naraku, but she just didn't want him getting involved with Kagome._

When he didn't answer she told him her ingenious plan again " Talk to him get him to trust you then tell him all of Kagome's flaws, make him disgusted with her."

" Disgusted, flaws?" " There is only one problem Kagome has no flaws."

" Snap out of it Romeo." slapping Inuyasha out of his fantasy but the only responds she got was a faint drool line running down his chin.

__

* Inuyasha, do you really yearn for love that badly that you'll go after every girl you met? If so I hope that you find what you are looking for.*

*****************************

He couldn't believe he let Kikyo talk him into finding Naraku she had told him that he would find Naraku at the city park. Which was where he is now with no sighs of the subject but one had to admit the scenery is breathe-taking. The sakura flowers blooming in mauve silk the birds singing their songs to the heavens. Ah, the world is such a beautiful place he couldn't wait till he could share it with his lover.

__

Unbeknownst to him he will soom witness story a of lust, passion, and love. Of hurt souls and bleeding hearts and how we, as humans, will inevitably hurt the ones we love. 

"What kind of shit is this?" Naraku angrily threw the book he was reading away which inadvertently landed on top of Inuyasha's head.

"Hey watch it asshole."

Immediately their eyes met. Violet clashes with gold holding each other in the binds of fate.

Kikyo, who's hiding behind the bushes(a/n she followed him to make sure he didn't screw up), watch the scene unfolding like the blooming of a rose bashfully showing it's beauty. They seem almost unreal like two sculptures coming to life as the sakura petals flutter around them creating a makeshift barrier where the people inside are sheltered from the callous reality of the world. And her, a bystander, gape in awe that such a moment of utter perfection truly existed....

" It isn't my fault that you were standing where my book wanted to land." he said shocking Kikyo out of her dream causing her to jump out of the bushes to stop Inuyasha from attacking Naraku, who was grazing calmly at him from his spot on the bench.

" Inuyasha what are you doing that's Naraku?" she hiss letting him go.

Inuyasha looked at Naraku again he had long raven hair loosely tie back the stray strands of hair help frame his face perfectly and accolade his amethyst eyes. His slim yet masculine athletic figures only added to his sex appeal..... Inuyasha stopped his brain from going any further when he realized that he was checking out a guy. 

It was Kikyo that decided to make the first move, " Hi I'm one of Kagome's friends," holding out her hand to him.

Naraku looked at her hand for a moment with a blank expression on his face before getting up and brushing past her.

" Tell that bitch not to send anymore of her little groupies to meet me. I've had enough of whinny little girls to last me a life time." Leaving Kikyo and Inuyasha to stand there in shock.

__

TBC

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 33 3 3 3 3 3 3 

Love it? Hate it? In case some of you haven't figure it out yet this is going to be a Inu/Naraku fic if you don't like it then I suggest you stop reading, and this is not for Kagome fans either. For those who want to continue I'll update as soon as possible. 


	2. White lies

I finally got the time to update, YAY!, been to busy with school work. Anyways I hope you like my second chapter there's a lot of juicy scenes involving Naraku and Inuyasha in here.

****

WARNING: This is a Yaoi, which means male/male loving, so leave now if you have a problem with that. 

************************************************************************

Naraku sat beneath the shade of his favorite oak tree located beside a quite and serene crystal clear pond away from the hustle of the city and more importantly away from Kagome. Bile rose to his throat at the thought of that vile creature. How he wish to beat her repeatedly with a brick or submit her to the pleasures of medieval tortures maybe even kill her. No, killing her would be to easy he wanted Kagome to live yet wish for death living every moment in malevolent pain. Smiling Naraku lean back closing his eyes for a much needed rest.

That was the sight Inuyasha stumble upon. A heavenly creatures resting beside a lucid pond surrounded by butterflies that bask in his glow envying his beauty. Inuyasha couldn't stop his heartbeat from accelerating or his mouth from running dry. Wishing not to disturb the slumbering figure he just stood there staring at Naraku. Time seem to have slowed down because it was an eternity before those violet orbs fluttered open. He felt his stomach clench as those lilac color eyes studied him with cat-like curiosity.

" Oh, it you." 

They stared at each other a little longer until Naraku got fed up with him.

"Do you want something?" he asked raising an eyebrow already losing interest in the boy.

"I came to give you back your book." he quickly voice his excuse cautiously approaching Naraku like he would approach starve tiger.

Frowning Naraku gave him an icy cold glare. " You would think that when a person throws away something they wouldn't want it back but then again I could be wrong." 

" Hey, I was just trying to be nice." Granted he didn't expect a warm greeting from Mr. antisocial but the least Naraku could do was be nice to him. It wasn't often that Inuyasha does something nice or lower himself to please another person especially for a guy who just insulted his best friend but, he keep reminding himself, this is all part of the plan. 

" I didn't ask you to and besides Kagome gave it to me as a joke that bitch can't even give a descent gift , oh wait she's not that nice and to top it off she....," he stop in the middle of his rambling when he notice the red face, steaming practically boiling boy in front of him that's when everything clicked.

" I get it now, you want Kagome."

The anger that Inuyasha was feeling from hearing his beloved be snubbed left him as he felt the full force of Naraku's death glare. His mind went completely blank as Naraku got up and grab by his collar choking him. He had to think of someway out of this his mind rambled to find an excuse that will save him from Naraku's wrath. As Naraku's grip tightens that more frantic he became on impulse he blurted out the first time that came across his mind.

" I'm gay, so how could I like Kagome." he manage to choke out. 

__

TBC

******************************************************************

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I've been very busy. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Coming up next a kissing scene, an inside look at Naraku's family, and the reason why Naraku hates Kagome. 


	3. Indigo Spice

A/N- Hey this is the chapter I promise hope you enjoy it, because it might be a long time before I can update again. *Damn school work* . I know Inuyasha is very out of character but I like him that way so don't be to mad at me. 

WARNING- DO not read on if you're a Kagome fan or if you don't like yaoi/shounen ai.

Side note- This chapter is dedicated to Rallenta and Bunny Moonstar. 

************************************************************************

* I'm gay*

Of course a very surprise Naraku loosen his grip allowing Inuyasha to breathe again. Cautiously he started to draw in deep breath hoping that Naraku wouldn't be to disgust about his false announcement so he wasn't prepare for what came out of Naraku's mouth.

" So does that mean you were hitting on me?" causing Inuyasha eyes to widen to an impossible size.

" You......you thought...that." was all Naraku could make out from the bumbling boy. Gradually he tune out what Inuyasha was saying and concentrated of his body instead of course most his thoughts were focus on wondering if Inuyasha was a screamer he sure have a delectable athletic slim firm figure perfect for, well you know.

" Stop you don't have to explain." he said while adapting a sly smirk.

" I don't?" relived that Naraku didn't mind, but that disappeared quickly when he heard what Naraku had to say next.

" I was looking for a good fuck anyway." _(A/N: No, Naraku isn't a pervert he's just very very blunt and knows what he wants.)_

It always amazes him how red people could get especially Inuyasha, who looked like a tomato is he an apple.

HE couldn't believe this was happening to him all he wanted was Kagome but now it seems that he have gotten himself a whole lot more, and it didn't help to feel like Naraku was undressing him with his eyes*shudder* though they were beautiful eyes. The way the sun hits them causing a glossy effect making his eyes shimmering in to different colors. What the hell is his true eyes color anyways, is it amethyst?, violet?, indigo?, LILAC?. The question alone was driving him crazy. It was only what Naraku said next that made him pull away from the deadly gaze.

" So... are you just going to stand there or do you want me to fuck you right here." 

" But we haven't even gone out yet." Now he was getting freaked out and shuddered at the thought of two men together, meaning how do they have sex, a thought which send a shiver though him.

" Trust me kid you don't want to get involve with me."

" And having sex with you isn't getting involved?" he asked flabbergasted , now he was confused and very afraid.

" There's a different between a quick fuck and having dinner with you . This way we both get what we want" 

This was the guy that Kagome is going to marry? His poor angel! Of course Inuyasha have to save her from the big bad demon before any damage could be done, he thought while remanding himself that Naraku was still there. 

" I don't want sex, I want to get to know you." 

Naraku slowly begins to digest the statement with an unemotional blank face maybe he was on crack or something because he almost actually believe the naive boy standing innocently in front of him trying desperately not the blush. Then the innocents started to make him angry because it reminded him of his innocents that he lost two years ago. All he wanted to do was to go over there and wipe the stupid shy smile off of Inuyasha's face and then fuck his brains out until he had erase all the innocents from the boy. OR maybe dealing with the boy's attitude just wasn't worth the trouble and beside he probably sucked in bed anyways._(A/N: Ok so Naraku does have a very dirty mind, who doesn't? ~_*)_

Naraku allow himself a bitter laugh before responding to the dim-witted youth, " That's rich but alas I'm not gay."

" But...but.... you said, or more eloquently put it, want to fuck me!" Inuyasha yelled cynically.

" I'm bisexual, there's a distinction." Naraku stated calming while completely ignoring Inuyasha and absent-mindedly flipping through his newly returned book courtesy of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha body shook with anger and the desire to straggle the icy youth, " Why are you such an asshole?" He had never be so angry in his life there's nothing that he hated more then to be trick and made fun of . His let his anger get the best of him that led him to attempt to punch the living day lights out of Naraku. Much to his surprise the handsome man saw his attack and invade it, taken back by his fail attempt Inuyasha soon found himself pinned to the tree with Naraku's face inches away form his.

There it was the fire, so bright and temping that Naraku found himself drawn to it like a moth to the flame, it animated from the fiery youth. Looking down at into his ember eyes burning with defiance and struggling to get free suddenly Naraku found himself admiring Inuyasha it took courage to be able to stand up to him that or just plain idiocy. Either one he liked a challenge and Inuyasha seemed like the promising type. 

As if Naraku was accepting Inuyasha challenge he lend down and kiss him on the cheek, " See you soon," he whispered delighted when he saw a shiver run through Inuyasha. And with that he let go of the boy and left him to contemplate his thoughts. 

__

TBC

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 

__

Finally I got to update, sorry about the delay guys I think I maybe suffering from a writers block. Anyways, next chapter I'll reveal the real plot to for this story and I hope I won't make it to confusing for people to understand you see I have this problem with putting my thoughts into words. Ok more juicy scenes up next, meet Naraku's family, and see the real Kagome!

~_* 


End file.
